


Something That Helps

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Hurt and Comfort [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Nightmares, Pain, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months after the accident, Harvey still has to cope with pain and psychological trauma. Mike is there for him. That helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something That Helps

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read or left kudos or a comment on the first part of this series!! I didn't know "Hurt and Comfort" would have a sequel when I wrote and posted that one, so I hope this is as nice a surprise for you as it is for me! :-)
> 
> And a huge, super-huge thank you (the biggest thank you there is) goes to my wonderful partner in crime, the amazing naias. Thank you so much!
> 
> Again, I know nothing about injuries, medicine, massages etc. It's all for fun!!
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

It is still dark when Mike wakes up, only the faintest hue of blue makes the horizon visible through the large windows, and the condo is quiet. He stretches and turns around languidly only to find the other side of the bed deserted. Brushing over the dent in Harvey's pillow with his palm, Mike sighs. Harvey's side of the bed is cold.

Mike slowly rises and makes sure to make some noise on his way into the living room, coughing a bit and dragging his feet and stifling an in the end not quite so stifled yawn. He doesn't want to startle Harvey. Everything startles Harvey these days and even though he hides it pretty well, Mike's chest tightens every time he sees Harvey flinch or squeeze his eyes shut or drop something in reaction to an unexpected sound or movement. He slowly opens the sliding door just wide enough to step through and clears his throat again.

Harvey is sitting on the sofa with his back to the bedroom door. The floor lamp bathes him in a dim cone of light and his shoulder blades beneath his white t-shirt cast soft shadows on his back.

Mike watches how he carefully sets down a glass on the coffee table, but he can't see what's in that glass yet. Water means pain, whiskey means nightmares.

Mike clears his throat one more time and takes a step forward. "Harvey," he says softly, and Harvey's shoulders only tense the slightest bit.

"Hey," Harvey answers and brings the glass to his lips again.

Mike walks up to where Harvey is sitting and places a hand on his shoulder. Whiskey. Mike bends forward and places a soft kiss on the crown of Harvey's head. "You okay?"

"Hmmm," Harvey hums and lets his head fall back against Mike's stomach. "Leg hurts."

Harvey's hair is soft between Mike's fingers as he runs them through the short locks. It has grown back to the length it had been before the accident. Before they had to drill a hole into Harvey's skull to fix a hemorrhage in his brain. Mike kisses Harvey's forehead and walks around the sofa to sit down next to him.

"You should go back to bed," Harvey murmurs, turning his head and locking eyes with Mike. "You have court in the morning."

"Nah," Mike yawns and pries Harvey's glass from his fingers. "Can't sleep without you." He takes a small sip and licks his lips.

"Like shit you can't," Harvey grins, snatching the glass back. "You can sleep everywhere and under any circumstances. And that," he nods his head in the direction of the glass in his hand, "is mine."

Mike grins back, but the grin falls from his face quickly when he watches Harvey take another deep swallow from his drink. Harvey's fingers are trembling and he closes his eyes as he drinks.

"You shouldn't—" 

"I know," Harvey interrupts and drains the glass completely. "I know." He reaches for the bottle and pours himself another drink, a smaller one, though. "I know." He sets the bottle aside and rubs his upper thigh with his palm, narrowing his eyes.

"Have you tried walkin—"

"Yes, Mike," Harvey snaps back. "I _have_ tried walking. I've tried walking for _over thirty minutes_. It didn't help." He sinks back against the back of the sofa and closes his eyes. "It doesn't help. Nothing ever helps."

"Harvey." Mike leans over and runs his fingers through Harvey's hair again. "It's not just the leg, is it?"

"No," Harvey sighs and squeezes his eyes shut. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mike scoots a little closer and nuzzles at Harvey's neck.

"No," Harvey says again and exhales.

"Okay," Mike murmurs against Harvey's skin. "You know you don't have to."

Leaning into Mike's touch ever so slightly, Harvey's body relaxes a little. "Thank you."

Mike nods and rests his head on Harvey's shoulder. "Come back to bed," he whispers. "I know something that'll help. I'll give you a massage. Loosen your muscles a bit."

"It's almost morning, Mike," Harvey sighs. "You should try and get some sleep."

"Come on," Mike coaxes, inhaling Harvey's scent. "It will do you good. You know it helps." He kisses Harvey's pulse point and smiles against his throat. "I'll use that lotion you like, the one that is so nice and warm on your skin."

"It's—"

"Harvey," Mike looks up and brushes his knuckles over Harvey's cheek. "Please let me help you."

Mike knows that Harvey knows that Mike needs this as much as he does. So he isn't surprised when after a brief pause Harvey nods curtly, withdraws and rises. The tensing of the muscles in Harvey's back and the faint hiss from his lips don't go unnoticed, and Mike sighs inwardly.

He knows that the pain in Harvey's leg is just the minor problem at the moment. He wishes Harvey would talk about it, but Harvey had stopped letting Mike in on what's going on inside of him some time ago. Mike knows that Harvey needs time and that those first few insanely courageous attempts Harvey had made shortly after the accident, opening up and talking about the nightmares, have left him raw and frustrated when the nightmares themselves wouldn't go away.

Mike knows that they're the same dreams, the same images, the same sounds and smells over and over again and he knows that Harvey needs more time before he'll be willing and able to make another try and talk about what he sees at night. Mike doesn't know how much time, though, but he will wait.

"Okay. Come on, then," Harvey murmurs and slowly walks towards the bedroom. His limp is almost gone and he's usually quite sure on his feet again, but he takes small, careful steps now, running his hand over his eyes. It' been almost seven months since the accident and Mike is still in awe of how far Harvey has come since then. Nobody would have thought it possible that he'd be able to walk again without any kind of walking aid after only seven months. _Harvey's iron will_ , Mike thinks. _He must be so tired._

Mike follows Harvey into the bedroom and finds him already stretched out on the mattress. He briefly toys with the idea of stalling in the bathroom and letting Harvey simply fall asleep again – he's sure Harvey would in a matter of minutes, and god knows he needs it – but he decides against it in the end. He longs to touch Harvey, longs to get his hands on him. He needs to reassure himself that Harvey is still there, still breathing and alive, in one piece and oh so perfect – even if not yet completely healed and whole again. Harvey knows how much Mike needs this and sometimes he lets him. And Mike isn't going to miss out on a chance like that, not for all the sleep in the world.

He retrieves the lotion and a bowl filled with warm water and a washcloth from the bathroom and switches on the little lamp on the bedside table, setting down the things he brought with him next to it. He takes off his t-shirt, lets it drop to the floor, carefully sits down on the corner of the bed and strokes Harvey's leg lightly.

"Come on then, big guy," he smiles. "Pants off."

Harvey shifts and hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his track pants. He lifts his hips and pushes the pants down and Mike pulls them off over Harvey's knees and feet. 

"Let me—" Mike climbs onto the bed and settles on his knees between Harvey's spread legs. He runs his palms over Harvey's thighs a couple of times before scooting down and taking Harvey's left foot in his hands.

Harvey flinches only the tiniest bit and Mike smiles at that. Harvey has the most beautiful feet but he doesn't like people touching them. Or maybe he just doesn't like Mike touching them, but Mike doesn't think so.

He had found that out the first time he gave Harvey a massage. It was about two and a half months after the accident and Harvey's leg hurt a lot back then. The cast had just come off and Harvey was wearing a removable splint most of the time. When Mike had taken Harvey's foot in his hands that first time, Harvey had pulled away, nearly kicking Mike in the face and causing the muscles in his leg to spasm. After a brief moment of surprise Mike had recovered and had reached for Harvey's foot again.

"No, Mike," Harvey had said, closing his eyes and blushing slightly. And Mike had thought the worst part would be the scars.

"Come on," he had said. "I _have_ to start with the foot. Your leg starts there, too. All your muscles."

It had taken a lot of coaxing and sweet talking and medical argumentation, but finally Harvey had given in and allowed it. Or, as Mike suspects, the pain had gotten so bad that, in the end, he didn't care. 

Back then, Mike wasn't all that good at this but he's had a lot of practice since then and now Harvey knows that Mike knows what he's doing and Mike watches him relax into the pillows and close his eyes.

"Even breaths," Mike mutters and starts digging his thumbs into the sole of Harvey's foot. "Deep, even breaths."

Harvey moans and squeezes his eyes shut when Mike's thumbs dig into a certain point below his instep. "God, you're good."

Mike smiles and continues massaging Harvey's foot for a couple of minutes before he moves on to Harvey's ankle and then his calf. When he feels the muscles in Harvey's calf tense, he moves back to the foot and pushes the toes in the direction of Harvey's shin.

"Cramp?" He asks quietly, but Harvey shakes his head, breathing rapidly through his nose and rubbing his palms against the sheets.

"Don't stop."

"I won't," Mike murmurs and keeps up pushing his hand against Harvey's toes. He takes hold of Harvey's heel with his other hand and pulls it towards himself. "I promise. But we have to loosen that cramp first."

"Okay," Harvey whispers, biting his lips.

"Work with me here," Mike encourages. "Push your heel into my hand."

Harvey complies and his breathing calms down from panting to more even breaths as his muscles slowly loosen. "Good," he mumbles, wiping his eyes.

"Better?" Mike asks after another few moments, and Harvey nods.

"Much."

"Good," Mike nods and runs his hands over Harvey's calf and shin lightly. He nudges the hollow of Harvey's knee upward. "Up."

Harvey bends his knee and lets Mike dig his fingers into the muscles of his calf and after a while cradle the mostly relaxed calf in his hand and gently rock it every now and then.

Mike reaches for the tube of lotion, pops up the lid and pours some lotion onto his fingers. He coats Harvey's lower leg with it, savoring the smoothness of Harvey's skin against his palms. "Hmmmmmmm," he hums and works his way up Harvey's calf and to the hollow of his knee. When he reaches Harvey's thigh, Harvey covers his eyes with his arm and sighs.

"Feels good."

"Good," Mike mutters and continues his ministrations. He digs his fingers into Harvey's muscles and smoothes out all the kinks, loosens the tension and runs his hands up and down Harvey's thigh again and again. He knows this would be easier (and maybe even more effective) if Harvey were lying on his stomach but he also knows that Harvey prefers to be on his back for this. You can rise more quickly from this position if necessary. 

Mike moves further up, kneading the underside of Harvey's thigh up to the rising slope of his butt cheek. He runs his fingers along the hollow where Harvey's leg meets his groin and all around the thigh to the top and back again, following them with his eyes. When he feels Harvey tense up and hears him inhale sharply, he frowns.

"Relax," he whispers, not looking up. "Or am I—"

"Mike," Harvey says and pauses to take a deep breath. "This is not exactly very relaxing."

"Oh, shit," Mike says, letting go of Harvey's leg and finally raising his gaze. "I'm sorry, did I—Oh."

Harvey's dick is more than half hard already and the moment Mike lays eyes on it, it twitches and hardens even further. Mike watches it straighten and fatten even more for some moments before raising his head and looking at Harvey's face.

"Harvey," he whispers, and Harvey grins.

"Told you. Not exactly relaxing." He locks eyes with Mike and waits, smiling.

Mike feels at a loss about what to do. Sex isn't something they've really engaged in ever since the accident. At the beginning they tried to but it had been frustrating because they had both wanted to but it never worked out the way they desired. After a while, Harvey had just stopped trying and he had made it clear to Mike by his reactions and gestures that he didn't want to whenever Mike had tried to initiate something.

Harvey had talked Mike through a couple of tense jerk-off sessions, always in the middle of the night after he had caught Mike surreptitiously touching himself under the covers in the darkness of their bedroom. Spooning against Mike's back he had breathed into Mike's ear, dirty words, encouragements, commands, praise, until Mike came into his own hand, muffling his moans and cries with his other one.

Those few occasions have left Mike feeling both rattled and ashamed. He had always felt empty once he was finished and he would never let Harvey hold him after.

Mike hates that he doesn't have more self-restraint. He hates the pressure he's been putting on Harvey with that and he hates that he's made Harvey feel as if he isn't enough. Harvey never says, but Mike knows that's how he feels. So Mike tries not to. To want. To need.

Harvey, on the other hand, hasn't shown any interest in any kind of sexual activity ever since they stopped. He's never gotten hard whispering to Mike in the darkness, never touched Mike or himself while he was doing that.

Mike is sure that Harvey seeks and finds the occasional release as well, under the shower, maybe, or when Mike isn't at home, but despite all the intimacy they have been sharing since the accident, the caresses, the loving touches and warm embraces – sex hasn't been on the menu for months.

"What—" Mike clears his throat and blinks. "What do you want?"

"I—" Harvey starts to speak, still smiling, and then pauses for a bit before he speaks again. "I want you to keep going. I don't know if—if I—but I want you to touch me some more."

"Okay," says Mike and nods. He sits up a little straighter and leans forward to cup Harvey's face with his hand. He slowly brushes his thumb over Harvey's cheekbone and smiles back at him. "Okay."

He reaches for the bowl on the night stand and washes his hands before drying them off with the washcloth. He settles back between Harvey's legs and runs his hands up and down his inner thighs.

"Like this?"

"Hmmmmmmm," Harvey hums and sinks back into the mattress. His dick has lost a little of its hardness but it's still full and heavy, nestled against Harvey's stomach.

Mike keeps up the firm but gentle strokes for a while. He then spreads his fingers and let's his thumbs brush along the crack between Harvey's butt cheeks, over his perineum and over his pubic bone on both sides of his balls. He repeats that movement and watches Harvey's dick harden again in reaction to his gentle caresses. 

Harvey's body tenses a little and he lifts his hips ever so slightly, silently encouraging Mike to carry on. "Good," he breathes.

Mike slips his hands under Harvey's t-shirt and runs them up Harvey's sides and down his chest and stomach, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

Harvey sits up and removes the garment and when Mike's thumbs nearly brush Harvey's balls on their way down between his legs, Harvey's cock twitches and a small moan escapes Harvey's mouth.

"Mike," Harvey whispers and his hands grab the sheets tightly. Sinking back into the pillows, he lifts his hips again, just the tiniest bit, and Mike complies.

He takes Harvey's erection in his hand and closes his fingers around it. "This okay?" Mike asks quietly, starting to move his hand slowly up and down Harvey's shaft.

"God, yes…" Harvey's breathing hitches in his throat and his grip on the sheets tightens. 

Mike can feel Harvey pulse and harden further in his hand and he speeds up his movements a fraction, his other hand roaming over Harvey's inner thigh and groin and stomach. He adds a slight twist to the up-and-down movement of his fingers around Harvey's cock and on the third downward stroke, Harvey's hips buck upward to meet his touch.

When a drop of precome pools at the tip of Harvey's cock, Mike bites his lips and runs his thumb through it, coating the crown with the clear liquid. 

Harvey hisses at that and the hiss turns into a low, guttural moan. 

"Oh, god," Mike breathes and repeats the motion once, twice and a third time. When Harvey thrusts up into his fist again, Mike leans forward and lets his tongue circle Harvey's crown slowly. He's painfully hard himself by now but he's so focused on Harvey that he barely notices. Only when he leans forward to swallow Harvey's dick, the tip of his own cock nudges against the waistband of his boxer shorts and causes him to moan as he takes Harvey down his throat.

His left hand creeps to his groin and into his boxers while he circles the base of Harvey's cock with his right. His moans echo Harvey's as he bobs his head up and down, sucking Harvey off. 

When Harvey calls out his name, once, twice, Mike looks up and licks his lips. Harvey's fingers are twisting the sheets so hard his knuckles stand out white and his breathing is fast and irregular.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" Mike asks, his voice husky and raw. He longs to taste Harvey, longs to feel him lose control and tumble over the edge.

"No," Harvey shakes his head and Mike frowns. Harvey disentangles one hand from the sheets and reaches for Mike's hand that's still wrapped around the base of his cock. "You. Inside of you. I want to come inside of you."

Mike entwines his fingers with Harvey's and lets go of his own erection. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and bites his lips. "Christ, Harvey. Are you sure?"

"I am," Harvey says and his voice is firm and confident. "I want you."

Mike simply nods and quickly gets rid of his boxer shorts. Afterwards he leans to the side to retrieve the lube from the bedside table's drawer. He pops the lid open, squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and brings his hand to Harvey's dick. He coats it with the lubricant and moves to straddle Harvey's waist, but Harvey stops him in his tracks.

"No," he says and his eyes lock with Mike's. "Not like this. Not without prep."

"Harvey," Mike tries to argue and pumps Harvey's dick once more.

"No," Harvey insists. "I'm not going to hurt you. I won't."

"Shit," Mike moans and reaches behind himself, coating his entrance with the remaining lubricant left on his fingers. He then squeezes another dollop from the bottle and brings his fingers between his cheeks again. Shoving one finger inside himself, he tosses his head back (and the bottle aside) and bites his lips. He pulls his finger out again almost to the tip and pushes it back in, moaning deeply. When he opens his eyes this time, Harvey's eyes meet his and Mike gasps. Harvey's eyes are wide and open and deep and there is so much hunger and need in them and Mike's stomach drops a million miles and his heart misses a beat.

"Harvey, god…" He moves his finger out and in, again and again. "You undo me…"

When Mike pulls out completely and inserts another finger, Harvey moans low in his throat and reaches for his cock. He gives it one long, languid stroke and releases a panting breath. "Mike," he moans. "The picture you make…"

"Says the fucking Greek statue," Mike presses through his teeth and pushes three fingers into himself, stretching the tight ring of muscle even more. 

Harvey gives his dick another long stroke and bites his lips. "I want you so fucking much."

"Tell me," Mike moans, his eyes never leaving Harvey's. "Tell me—"

"I want you so much," Harvey says. "So fucking much… I—" He lets go of himself and reaches for Mike. "Come here. Now. Now."

Mike straddles him then and reaches behind himself to guide Harvey to his entrance. When the tip of Harvey's dick nudges against his hole, Mike locks eyes with Harvey again. He impales himself in one fluid motion, mouth open, breath held. 

Harvey reaches for Mike's hand and brings it to his lips. "I want you," he mouths against Mike's fingers before he lets go again and pulls Mike flush against his body by his shoulders. "Mine."

"Yours," Mike breaths into Harvey's mouth and moans when Harvey bends his legs and his thighs press against Mike's ass and his cock pushes into Mike even deeper. He raises his upper body and leans back against Harvey's thighs, entwining the fingers of his left hand with the fingers of Harvey's right. He squeezes his muscles around Harvey once and falls forward again, claiming Harvey's mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands cup Harvey's face and when he lifts his head, Harvey's eyes are closed.

"You're so fucking tight," Harvey whispers and squeezes his eyes shut tightly, panting. 

Mike smiles against Harvey's lips. "It's been a while."

"I—" Harvey gasps as Mike tightens around him again. "This is not going to take very long."

Mike begins to move his ass up and down in a slow, lazy rhythm and Harvey grabs the back of Mike's neck and pulls him in for another kiss.

When Harvey begins to thrust back, meeting Mike's every movement, Mike breaks the kiss and buries his face against Harvey's throat. And when Harvey moans again, deep and low, the vibrations of the moan go straight to Mike's cock. He's leaking precome and Harvey's stomach is already slippery with it when Harvey reaches between them and begins to stroke Mike's erection.

"Me neither," Mike moans against Harvey's skin and licks Harvey's pulse point. He can feel Harvey tremble beneath him and he knows that he has got to be close.

"Let go," he whispers, stroking Harvey's hair. He can feel Harvey biting his lips and shaking his head. "You're so close… Let go."

"You first," Harvey gasps and fists Mike faster, drawing another long moan from his lips.

"Oh god—" And this is when the dam breaks and the words just gush from Mike's mouth. "Oh god, Harvey, god, so fucking much—want you—god—love you, love you, love you—yours, yours, please—god, so close—need—fuck—yes—more—more—please, pleasepleaseplease, oh please…" 

Harvey arches his back and pushes deep into Mike's tight heat, fisting Mike's hair with one hand and Mike's cock with the other. "Mike—"

"Now," Mike moans, clenching around Harvey, impossibly tight. "Now, god, Harvey, now, with me, please, with me—"

Mike's cock jerks in Harvey's hand and Mike starts to come, spilling hot streaks of semen between their bodies – and with Mike's last spurt Harvey tumbles over the edge as well, coming inside of Mike, moaning his name in complete abandon.

"Harvey—Harvey—oh god—yes—god, yes—oh god," Mike mouths against Harvey's throat as the waves of their release run through their bodies. "Harvey—Harvey—yes—so good—so good…"

They slowly, very slowly come down from their high, hands roaming over skin, stroking, caressing, soothing, shivers chasing each other where skin touches skin (everywhere) again and again until they finally ebb away. 

They stay like that for a long time afterwards, Harvey buried deep inside of Mike's tight, warm body and Mike's mouth at Harvey's pulse point. Every now and again a faint tremble shakes them, Harvey twitching inside of Mike and Mike clenching around Harvey, their breathing slowly evening out.

When they finally break apart, when Mike rises and Harvey slips from his body, they smile.

Mike reaches for the bowl and the wash cloth and cleans them both, kissing Harvey everywhere the wash cloth has touched his skin. When he's done, he sets the bowl aside and settles into the mattress next to Harvey, facing him. Their eyes lock once more and Mike cups Harvey's cheek.

"How do you feel?" he asks quietly, stroking Harvey's cheekbone and jaw line.

Harvey runs his hand down Mike's arm and smiles. 

"Alive."

Mike closes his eyes and nods. He turns around, nestling his butt against Harvey's groin and his back against Harvey's chest. 

Harvey wraps his arms around Mike and kisses the nape of Mike's neck. He wraps his leg around Mike's legs and pulls him even closer against his body.

"I dreamed it was you," Harvey whispers into the pale light of dawn. 

"Hm?" Mike murmurs drowsily.

"The dream earlier. I dreamed it was you who had the accident." He tightens his embrace on Mike and nuzzles at his neck. "I couldn't—if it had been you I—I wouldn't have—I don't think that I—I couldn't—"

"You could," Mike whispers back. "I know you could. And you would." He strokes Harvey's arms lightly and places a soft kiss on his upper arm. 

"I've never had that dream before," Harvey says after a while. He listens into the silence for some moments before he adds: "And I never want to have it again. I'll take all the other dreams, every night, for the rest of my life – but not that one. Not that one."

Mike slowly reaches over his shoulder and draws Harvey in for a long, loving kiss. "I love you so much," he mutters against Harvey's lips. He feels Harvey's chest rising and falling against his back and the warmth of Harvey's embrace around him.

Harvey's breath caresses the soft skin at the nape of Mike's neck and Mike is almost asleep when he feels Harvey's lips move against his skin, shaping a single word.

"Mike."

 

~fin~


End file.
